Jailbreak
Abel doesn't give up on its runners, so prepare for a great escape. Cast * Sam Yao * Maxine Myers * Louise Bailey Plot Camera-Free Zone The warden taunts you and Louise as you jog around the exercise yard. Runner 8 arrives on the scene with a comms widgets - Sam is back in your ear. Let The Cat Out Of The Bag Runner 8 starts a fight in the canteen - this allows you to subtly fit widgets to the prison's primary cameras so Sam can hack the system. Scared Straight Maxine steps in on comms as Sam coordinates with Runner 8 and guides you to a switch that releases the locks on all the cells. Ducks In A Trap You meet Runner 8, but half the prison is on your tail. Sam explains that this can be used to your advantage. Split Up The Warden orders you to surrender as it looks like you have nowhere left to run. Louise shoots your pursuers, which makes Sam feel uneasy. Look Away The Warden is drawing closer and it's becoming clear why the inmates called her The Freak. You defeat her, but she warns you of worse things to come... Transcript WARDEN: Welcome to Fenton Marsh prison, Abel Township guests. We hope your stay here is an enjoyable one, or at least a productive one. Everyone here works very hard. Please, make the most of our delightful exercise yard. You don’t want to get out of shape, now, do you? All those pointless escape attempts you’ll be making. You need to stay in condition. So go on, then, get running! LOUISE BAILEY: She makes a speech like that every day. Thinks she’s so funny! sighs I’m really sorry I dragged you into this, Five. Some bloody plan that turned out to be, right? Lure you Abel runners in with information I didn’t really have, and get both of you captured by the psycho warden. Not that you’ve been complaining. And Eight said her mum always warned her she’d end up behind bars if she didn’t change her ways. Funny, my mum said the same thing. Shame I didn’t listen. Ugh, if you knew the number of times I’ve been around this exercise yard – I could tell you the exact number of cracks in the concrete. It was bad enough before the apocalypse – oh. Just gave myself away, didn’t I? “Prisoner or guard?” That’s what you’ve been wondering, right? Well, yeah. Prisoner. Just don’t tell Maxie, please. She’d be so disappointed. laughs You know that look she gets, one eyebrow tilted and a big frown. It’s like Disapproving Mum to the power of ten. So, yeah. I was banged up here three years ago. The screws weren’t exactly nurturing, but there were rules. After the zoms came, they’ve been using us as slave labor, working us to death! No one’s worrying about our human rights anymore, know what I mean? WARDEN: Pick up those legs, ladies! Got to get in training for the zombies! LOUISE BAILEY: She isn’t joking. She’s got a room full of crawlers! It’s where they send you if you piss them off. Sometimes, just for a laugh. And The Freak – that’s what we call her – she takes the prettiest prisoners into her private rooms. They aren’t so pretty when they come out. My best mate… That’s when I got in touch with your Major. But it all went a bit pear-shaped, didn’t it? footsteps Oh, Runner Eight, finally! SARA SMITH: It’s on. Take these widgets, Five. And both of you, put these earpieces in. Careful, don’t let the guards see you. LOUISE BAILEY: How the hell did you get these past the screws? SARA SMITH: I thought we needed a backup plan, and there are some places they don’t look. You really don’t want to know. WARDEN: Playtime’s over! Get inside. SAM YAO: Okay, Five. Runner Eight told me there’s a camera-free zone just off the exercise yard. As soon as you hit it, I need you to peel off. You ready? Go! screams SAM YAO: You hear that, Five? Runner Eight started a fight in the canteen. You can’t go wrong with the classics. Should keep everyone distracted while you put those widgets on all the primary cameras. As soon as they’re on, I’ll be able to hack in and override the feed, but only once they’re on the cameras. Before that, the guards’ll be able to see you, so you need to stay out of their field of view. attaches to camera Yeah, brilliant. That’s one down and now I can actually see you and – oh, bugger! The next camera’s swinging towards you. Quick, over by the left wall. attaches to camera Yep, that’s it, nicely dodged. So… funny, Maxine’s old girlfriend turning up, isn’t it? laughs She’s a bit, uh – how can I put it delicately? Um, she’s a bit rough, isn’t she? Not what I would have expected at all. Whereas her and Paula seem so made for each other. Is that cheesy? Oh, it is cheesy, isn’t it? But it’s true. Quick, quick, get that camera before it can – attaches to camera nice! You’re really good at this, Five. Been watching The Great Escape on the sly? So, yeah. Paula and Maxine seem like the perfect match. Though I suppose I’ve never seen them together. I can tell how much Maxine misses Paula, but well, it’s not the same, is it? It’s easy to be all romantic about someone who isn’t there. I mean, one person’s always going to squeeze the toothpaste tube the wrong way and the other person’s going to clip their toenails in bed, and then they’ll have this enormous great argument about it, and that’s normal, right? I really hope Maxine and Paula get to have those sorts of rows again. If anyone deserves a chance to fall out over toenail clippings, it’s them. Okay, last camera coming up, and uh – yes! I have got total control. I mean, well, just of the cameras. Not the world! Although that would be awesome. Okay, Five. Now it’s time to let the cats out of the bag. MAXINE MYERS: Okay, Five, Sam’s coordinating the other half of the operation with Runner Eight, so uh, you got me for a few minutes. Great job on the camera feed. I’ve got a clear view of the whole cell block. Okay, head right down that corridor, and when you reach the end, you’ll want to flip the big switch on the wall. That should release the locks of every cell on the landing. release Perfect! Now, up to the next level, and do the same again. screams from riot Lou was a prisoner here, wasn’t she? laughs It’s okay, Five, you don’t need to spill the beans. No need to betray any confidences. I can tell. She gets that expression on her face when she’s hiding something, a little flicker in her cheek. Damn! Looks like the guards have realized their camera feed isn’t live. You better hurry, they’re coming out of the control room to have a look. Next switch is up ahead. release Good! Now, get up those stairs quick as you can. footsteps Me and Lou were always an odd pair. Want to guess where I met her? laughs You never will. My parents sent me on a “scared straight” camp in Arizona. You know, where rich people send their problem kids? Yeah, I guess I was that. Oh, shoplifting, pot – I even smoked meth a couple of times! Yeah, I was a total idiot. I mean, lucky I didn’t get into any serious trouble. It wasn’t the camp that helped me, though. It was Lou. The instant I met her, I knew I was gay. Like, the missing piece in my jigsaw. “Oh, right, yeah! Okay, that makes sense!” Oh, it was amazing! I thought her British accent was the sexiest thing I’d ever heard. That camp was the best thing that ever happened to me. It didn’t really scare me straight, of course. laughs PRISON GUARD: Oi, you! Get back here! MAXINE MYERS: Quick, Five, get that last switch! release Now run! SARA SMITH: Over here! Glad you could make it, Five. Sounded like half the prison was after you. SAM YAO: They still are, which is great. SARA SMITH: Not from where I’m standing! SAM YAO: No, uh, we need them to chase you, so keep running, but don’t run too fast. Head for the outer walls. Louise managed to hijack one of the gun emplacements and turn it inwards. As long as you duck down behind the armored cars in the yard, the guards will be sitting ducks, but we uh, have to get all our ducks in a row. Ugh, sorry, uh, too many ducks in that sentence. Anyway, you need to lead the guards beneath the guns. PRISON GUARD: You there! Stop, or I’ll shoot! SARA SMITH: This way! Past the chapel. SAM YAO: Make sure they can see you. SARA SMITH: Don’t worry, Sam. There’s not much danger of us losing them. bullet ricochets There you go. Come on, Five. Let’s get these ducks into the trap. Rats! I mean rats! WARDEN: You’re caught! Surrender, and it’s possible we won’t kill you. SARA SMITH: She’s got a very winning way about her, that warden, hasn’t she? WARDEN: You’re being foolish. There’s nowhere left to run! SAM YAO: That’s what she thinks. Just a little further, guys, and – go, Louise! prison guards scream That’ll teach them! Actually, that’s really really horrible, that – it’s just not the same as killing zoms. At least zoms don’t bleed or scream. SARA SMITH: She didn’t get all of them. Better keep running. SAM YAO: And split up. There’s more chance of Louise’s people picking them off if you divide their forces. SARA SMITH: Good luck, Five. See you on the other side. WARDEN: There you are, little mouse! Scurrying down that corridor! It’s no use running, the cat’s coming! SAM YAO: Bloody hell! I see why the prisoners call her The Freak. WARDEN: You might have taken out my people, you might have taken over the prison, but you’re not going to get to enjoy it, I promise you that! SAM YAO: Yeah, you really really need to get away from her. Turn here, through the infirmary. Ooh, gurneys. If you roll them back at her, they might slow her down. roll and rattle WARDEN: laughs Pitiful! Is that the best you’ve got? SAM YAO: Look, there’s a tray of hypodermic needles. Try throwing them at her. And keep running! Out the back door. clatters WARDEN: It’ll take more than that to stop me! SAM YAO: Jesus! There’s one sticking out of her cheek, and she’s still coming! What will it take to stop her, a silver bullet? A stake? WARDEN: Oh, don’t worry about this gun. I’m not going to shoot you! I don’t want this to be quick. SAM YAO: I am not letting this psycho catch you. Uh, okay, yeah, see that clear plastic door ahead? Go through there - watch out for the crawlers - and out the other side, as fast as you can. WARDEN: You can’t get away! I know this place much better than you! SAM YAO: Not as well as she thinks. Hit the door lock, Five! WARDEN: No! locks SAM YAO: Got her! Now it’s just her and her pet crawlers. WARDEN: on door Let me out of here! Please, let me out! I’ll give you anything! growl, WARDEN screams SAM YAO: Look away, Five. There’s no need for you to see this. WARDEN: You’ll be sorry you did this, all of you! You wait, you’ll see! There are much worse things than me in here.Category:Mission Category:Season Two